


Space Farewells

by SchneeSnow



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: KonTim - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于重启后失踪的kon的脑洞。宇航AU,太空星尘， 源于David Bowie 《Space Oddity 》</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Farewells

“地面紧急呼叫康纳船长！地面紧急呼叫康纳船长！”  
"嘿，巴特？现在还不到时间…"  
"我知道我知道，但这多好玩哈哈！"  
康纳不觉得"好玩"哪里，咔嚓咔嚓，当然了巴特在嚼薯片，而宇航员紧张到不行。他听到电波那头咽下食物的地面指挥，"记得服下药片再带上头盔。"  
他的口腔变成一片荒漠，干旱，渴求，思念一对湿漉柔软却失去踪影的嘴唇。  
“十。”  
康纳喝不下水。  
"九。"  
他费尽力气咽下那颗复合维生素蛋白质片，苹果口味，让他想念玛莎。  
"八。"  
地面的巴特悄悄打开一包新的薯片，他猜是烤鸡口味，咔嚓和咕噜咕噜："地面指挥呼叫康纳船长。"康纳嘴巴里的沙漠硝烟四起，战火向下蔓延直达胃窦。  
"倒计时，唔，启动引擎。六。"  
宇航员在升空前见到头盔反射红色小鸟，一道幻象，怅然飞走。他克制自己呕吐的欲望。  
“现在检查点火装置，康纳船长，少年泰坦与你同在。”巴特终于又嚼完了一包薯片：“三。二。一。”  
启动发射。  
孑然一身的宇航员能在轰隆巨响中听见知更鸟鸣叫。  
“这里是地面指挥，呼叫康纳船长。”巴特继续说："哥们你棒呆了！哇哦我看见了克拉克，各大报纸都在你下面伸长脖子仰望呢。到时候了，你敢不敢现在出舱？"  
"这里是康纳船长，呼叫地面指挥。"他能听见自己的颤抖："我正一点点穿过舱门，这种漂浮的方式太奇妙，星尘看起来…"  
看起来孤独寂静，如此完整的孤独。  
"星星怎么了？讲下去船长，记者们都举着笔头呢。嘿，沃利都要啃指甲了。"  
"…依旧与众不同。"一种寂静如此凝结，康纳听见自己内心的低语：清晨复清晨，而夜晚更甚。好似雪地上一只知更鸟的缺席。  
"穿越数万英里，现在我立于船舱俯瞰地球，她蔚蓝，自由，平静。"让他无力，无力想念。“我猜地面上艳阳即将高照。”那里有他沉默微笑的小红鸟。  
他们说他生而孤独，康纳想，孤独地活孤独地死，因为幸运和不幸。但他们错了。"我想，我知道我的飞船该飞向何处。"他将最终抵达，因为他是超级小子。  
“地面指挥呼叫康纳船长！地面呼叫康纳！地面呼叫……地……”  
"告诉提姆，就说我爱他，他知道。”红罗宾什么都知道。  
黎明前更加黑暗的尽头，丢失的一只知更鸟不期然啼叫，鲜红的天籁之音，纯然穿越整片宇宙，能将他从旅途中唤醒。  
"康纳！这里是巴特！出了什么问题，你的动力装置停止运作！能听见我吗，康纳！你能听见吗…康……"

仿佛他敲开一根冻结的圆木，木堆会轰然倒塌。黑色的重启与白色迷失，灰色纠缠萦绕，正与那淡漠的宇宙之景相匹配。康纳在漂浮，在消散，在那些暗淡的星体中寻找一抹红色。  
一只与他缔结的纤小红鸟，遥不可及的猩红胸膛，满怀思愁。

**Author's Note:**

> 我想失踪的Kon是在太空迷失了，但是氪星血统会保护他平安归来！还有Bart，与曾经红红绿绿的Wally。。。  
> QAQ他们会再次相遇的。


End file.
